Idiota
by Nubesparky
Summary: Soy una idiota y nadie lo puede negar. Soy una idiota y eso los va a cabar. Soy una idiota y por eso ello...muertos están. Soy un idiota y nadie lo puede cambiar. One-shot sasusakunaru


_**Idiota**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Idiota…

La palabra perfecta para definirme.

Idiota al nacer…

E idiota siempre…

Nunca podría dejar de serlo y más después de haber escuchado tales palabras…

-

-

-

Y creerlas…

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Estupidos!- grité con fuerza._

_Sakura, nosotros no…- intentó decir Ino._

_¡Malditos, me lo ocultaron!- grité descontrolada- ¡me engañaron todos estos malditos años!-_

_Nosotros no hemos hecho tal cosa- dijo Neji con firmeza en sus palabras._

_Y ahora lo niegan- dije con una sonrisa irónica._

_S-sakura…-murmuro Hinata._

_Déjenme ir- susurre antes de retirarme en el despacho de la Hokage en el cual nos encontrábamos._

_¿Cree que lo supere?- pregunto Tenten a Tsunade._

_Lo dudo, el tiempo es el único que sabe eso…- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte por la ventana._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Me pregunto si la vida elije a quien hacer sufrir y a quien no.

Porque yo estaría en la lista…

En el puesto número 1.

Pero eso no lo diría nadie, ¿verdad?

Como dice Neji, el destino hace lo que quiere…

Y de la peor forma…

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Me mintieron, ¿saben?- pregunte mientras lanzaba una risita._

_Que pena- murmure- Ustedes allá y yo aquí, por lo menos ustedes están juntos, ¡no saben la envidia que me dan!- sonreí con tristeza._

_En un tiempo quería que eso ocurriría, que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora…- seguía en mi monólogo- no sé, me siento excluida._

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura-chan, no piensas en esto"_

"_Eres una molestia"_

"_Teme"_

"_Dobe"_

_-_

_-_

_Basta, los dos- murmure con la cabeza gacha._

_-_

_-_

"_¡No es justo!"_

"_Hn"_

_-_

_-_

_Basta- susurre sujetándome la cabeza con fuerza. _

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?_

"……………"

-

-

_Los extraño-_

_Y no saben cuanto…-_

_-_

_-_

"_¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Idiota"_

_-_

_-_

_Sí, lo soy-_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Vamos!, esto es una porquería.

"¡Sakura-chan, voy a regresar pronto!", ¡ugh!, mentiras.

Naruto me dijo eso hace 2 años y ¿Dónde estoy?

Parada en medio de la nada, preguntándome porque la vida es injusta y el porque no me mato y se acabó.

Ah, es verdad.

¡Hay personas que dependen de ti!

Ja, patrañas.

-

-

Idiota.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¿Cómo sucedió eso?- pregunte sin mirarle._

_Sakura…- dijo Tsunade._

_Como-_

_Lo encontró, juntos intentaron vencer a Madara pero…- hizo un silencio agónico. _

_¿Y se fueron sin más?- pregunte con determinación._

_Sakura ellos…- intentó decir Tsunade._

_Tengo todo lo que necesito, no deseo nada más- le dije retirándome._

_El silencio reinaba a Konoha, sin duda las cosas cambiaban._

_El clima lluvioso y esas nubes negras que tantas ganas daban de hacer desaparecer tapaban aquel día soleado en que todos éramos felices, esas nubes llenas de recuerdos alegres que ya no volverán…_

_-_

_-_

_Idiota._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nunca me dijeron que estaba tan grave…

Y agonizando de la nada y sin enterarme hasta dos años después de su muerte.

Los dos se habían ido juntos…

Y yo como una idiota, los deje irse sin hacer nada.

En su velorio, todos lloraban: Hinata estaba destrozada por la muerte de Naruto e incluso intentó _terminar con su vida_, pero Shino la detuvo. Las antes fangirls de Sasuke, sufrían una depresión inmensa y en general, Konoha lloraba por la perdida de dos shinobis tan valientes.

Lo hacían con sentimiento.

Lloraban por la perdida de aquellas personas que hacían de Konoha una mejor aldea…

Ellos lloraron, demostraron sus sentimientos.

-

-

Yo no.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Idiotas, me dejaron- dije con una mirada vacía. _

_-_

_-_

"_Lo siento, Sakura-chan"_

"_Molestia"_

_-_

_-_

_Ese no es el termino correcto- susurre mirando una roca fría de cemento._

_-_

_-_

"_¿Cuál es?"_

"_Eres un Idiota, Dobe"_

_-_

_-_

_Exacto- murmure en bajo la oscuridad de la luna._

_Las estrellas iluminaban el cementerio por completo, mostraban brillo en aquellas lapidas, donde no lo había._

_Como mis ojos._

_-_

_-_

"_Idiota"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Idiotas, mentirosos, estupidos amigos…- dije mientras observaba aquella lapida, cubierta por ramos de flores ya marchitas.

Sakura, es hora de irnos- me dijo Ino mientras me daba una mano para empezar a caminar, hacia el comienzo de nuestras vidas…

La vida continua, por lo menos para nosotros. Porque es nuestro deber, tenemos que seguir por aquellos que perdimos, porque tenemos que cumplir su sueño, acosté de los nuestros. Porque eran _sus últimas esperanzas_

_._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Y_

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Shinobis honorables,_

_Amigos hasta el fin,_

_Hermanos que están juntos_

_Y par de idiotas_

_Que queremos._

_Descansen en paz._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Mm, no sé, salió algo, ¿trágico?, no sé, al principió pensé hacer de este one-shot en una comedia y ponerle algo de titulo como: "¡Soy una idiota!, lo sabemos…", pero al ver el rumbo de este one-shot mejor lo cambié.**

**Sé que debería estar preocupándome de mis otros fics, pero este one-shot me tardo hacerlo en 40 minutos, antes de dormir y la verdad me salió melancólico, porque liberé todos mis malos sentimientos en él.**

**Así que, se termina la depresión, empiezo de nuevo y le hago dedicar este one-shot a mi tío, que en paz descanse desde hace ya, varios años, por todo lo demostrado, a pesar de no haberte conocido tanto como yo quería, perdón por no haber llorado en tu funeral…**

**En fin.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
